Andrew Diggle
Andrew "Andy" Diggle ist einer der sekundären Schurken aus der vierten Staffel der Serie Arrow. Er ist der jüngere Bruder von John Diggle, endete jedoch als Krimineller und trat nach einigen Militäreinsätzen der Organisation H.I.V.E. bei, der er sich als fanatisch loyal erwies. Im Zuge von H.I.V.E.s Operationen in Star City erfährt sein Bruder John, dass Andy noch am Leben ist und versucht sein Bestes, diesen aus H.I.V.E.s Klauen zu befreien. Allerdings stellt sich heraus, dass Andy seiner Organisation wesentlich loyaler ist als seiner Familie, was insbesondere für John zu einem Problem wird. Er wurde von Eugene Byrd dargestellt. Biographie Vergangenheit Andrew ist der jüngere Bruder von John Diggle, der Ehemann von Carly und Vater von A.J. Im Gegensatz zu seinem ehrenhaften Bruder blieb Andy nicht auf der ehrlichen Seite sondern verkaufte Drogen, bis sein Bruder ihn im Jahr 2005 dabei erwischte. Um Andy wieder auf die richtige Bahn zu bringen überzeugte John ihn, dem Militär beizutreten, was Andy schließlich auch tat. Während des Militäreinsatzes in Afghanistan meldeten sich beide Diggle-Brüder freiwillig bei ihrem Befehlshaber, Joyner, für einen Einsatz. Joyner erklärte ihnen, dass ihr Ziel der Angriff auf eine Taliban-Opium-Lieferung war, da sie durch den Angriff auf das Opium den Taliban eine wichtige Finanzquelle nehmen wollten. Auf dem Weg zum Einsatzort wurde der Transporter des Militärs aber von einem Taliban-Unterstützungstrupp angegriffen und Andy, John und Joyner gerieten unter feindlichen Beschuss. Während Andy und Joyner das Feuer erwiderten, nutzte John die dadurch bereitgestellte Deckung um einen Benzinkanister und eine Mine im Sand zu vergraben. Andy lockte den Feind nun direkt zu dieser Mine und es gelang ihm so, den feindlichen Wagen in den Tod zu locken, ihn zu zerstören und die Opium-Lieferung zu erobern. Zurück im Lager sprach Joyner die beiden Diggles an. Er gratulierte ihnen zu ihrer Leistung und fragte sie dann, ob sie schon wüssten, was sie nach Afghanistan mit ihrem Leben anstellen wollten. Andy warf den Dienst als Personenschützer oder Bodyguard in den Raum, doch Joyner behauptete, dass die beiden Besseres verdient hätten. Er behauptete, dass die drei eine Menge Geld machen könnten, wenn ein paar Barren der eroberten Opiumlieferung "verschwinden" würden, doch Andy lehnte das Angebot sofort ab und bezeichnete Joyner als "dreckigen Kriegsprofiteur". John hatte dem nichts mehr hinzuzufügen, doch Joyner trat verächtlich an Andy heran und warnte ihn, aufzupassen, was er sagte, wenn er nicht wie die Taliban zuvor enden wollte. Tatsächlich schloss sich Andy aber ohne das Mitwissen seines Bruders Joyner an und wurde Mitglied der Kriegsprofiteur-Gruppe Shadowspire. Er begann, das Chaos in der Region auszunutzen um erneut ein Verbrecher zu werden und mit Waffen und Drogen zu dealen, was er erfolgreich vor seinem Bruder verbergen konnte. Erst als Andy aus dem Militär austrat, verlor er den Kontakt zu Joyner und Shadowspire. Im Jahr 2010 folgte Andy seinem Bruder in das Personenschutz-Geschäft und wurde ein Bodyguard, während er nach wie vor seine Kontakte und Geschäfte in Afghanistan aufrecht erhielt. Da die Organisation H.I.V.E. Andy rekrutieren wollte, heuerten sie den Auftragsmörder Deadshot an, der ein Attentat auf Andy verübte und ihn scheinbar tötete. Während die ganze Welt Andy für tot hielt, schloss Andy sich H.I.V.E. an und wurde zu einem loyalen Handlanger von Damien Darhk. Gefangenschaft bei Team Arrow thumb|left|250px|Andy als Gefangener Als H.I.V.E. beginnt, in Star City Verbrechen zu begehen und die Stadt ins Chaos zu stürzen, wird das Heldenteam Team Arrow auf die Organisation aufmerksam und stellt sich ihnen bei diversen Möglichkeiten entgegen. In einer dieser Konfrontationen überwältigen sie einen der H.I.V.E.-Söldner, der sich zum Schock von Teammitglied John als sein für tot gehaltener Bruder erweist. Andy nutzt den Schock seines Bruders um zu entkommen. Er wird jedoch einige Zeit später bei einer weiteren Konfrontation mti dem Team überwältigt und gefangen genommen. Er wird in einer Zelle im Geheimversteck des Teams eingesperrt, weigert sich jedoch, Informationen über H.I.V.E. oder Darhk preiszugeben. Da die Weihnachtsfeiertage anstehen, lässt John den Käfig in sein Haus bringen und hält Andy fortan dort gefangen. Nachdem Team Arrow erfahren hat, dass die Bucht der Stadt H.I.V.E. wichtig ist, schickt Oliver John erneut zu seinem Bruder um von diesem etwas in Erfahrung zu bringen. Um ihn zum Reden zu bringen, zeigt John seinem Bruder Fotos von seiner Frau und seinem Sohn und behauptet verächtlich, dass ein echter Mann sich schon längst nach seiner Familie erkundigt hätte. Er erinnert Andy daran, was dessen Familie durchmachen musste, doch Andy entgegnet trotzig, dass dies nicht seine sondern H.I.V.E.s Schuld ist, da sein Tod vorgetäuscht werden musste damit niemand nach ihm sucht. Wutentbrannt ruft John, dass Andy seine Familie verraten und zerstört hat. Zudem ruft er, dass die Neuroblocker, die Darhk seinen Handlangern verpasst, bei Andy dank seiner wochenlangen Gefangenschaft längst nicht mehr aktiv sind und dass es aus chemischer Sicht keinen Grund für Andy mehr gibt, H.I.V.E.s Geheimnisse zu bewahren und Darhks Leibeigener zu bleiben. Daraufhin springt Andy wütend auf und faucht, dass er nie Darhks Leibeigener war. Er fügt verbittert an, dass er aber auch nicht Johns Leibeigener ist. Frustriert fragt John, was mit Andy passiert ist und konfrontiert ihn auch mit dem Vorwurf, in Afghanistan mit Waffen und Drogen gedealt zu haben. Andy bleibt jedoch völlig kalt und behauptet lediglich, dass es sein musste. Trotz Johns Appell an ihre Familienbande und der gute Mensch, für den er Andy einst hielt, bleibt Andy stur und behauptet, nichts von Darhks Plänen zu wissen. thumb|250px|Andy weigert sich weiterhin, mit John zu kooperieren Nach einer weiteren Konfrontation mit Darhk und H.I.V.E. kehrt John zu Andys Zelle zurück. Da er bezeugen konnte, wie Darhk einigen Menschen eine Art Gehirnwäsche verpasst hat, so dass sie für ihn sterben wollten, geht John davon aus, dass Darhk das Selbe auch mit Andy gemacht hat. Andy behauptet desinteressiert, dass John denken kann, was er will und als John erneut versucht, an den Andy zu appellieren, den er kannte, faucht Andy, dass John nie den wahren Andy erkannt hat und dass er immer schon der Mann war, den John jetzt vor sich sieht. Wütend ruft John, dass sein Bruder also ein Geist ist und dass sie ihn dann auch wie einen behandeln werden. Mit diesen Worten stürmt er davon. Langsame Kooperation Nachdem Darhk ein Attentat auf Oliver und Felicity verübt hat und Felicity schwer verletzt hat, sucht John Andy ein weiteres Mal auf. Dieses Mal tritt er aber selbst in die Zelle, packt Andy am Kragen und rammt ihn gegen die Zellenwand. Höhnisch ruft Andy, dass sein Bruder ihn überrascht und dass er nicht dachte, dass John das draufhat. Er will wissen, was genau sich geändert hat, woraufhin John ihm nur wütend den Namen Felicitys nennt und dann auf ihn einprügelt. Selbst diese Folter führt jedoch nicht dazu, Andy irgendwelche Informationen preisgibt. Einige Stunden später kehrt John zurück und gesteht, dass er nicht stolz auf das ist, was er zuvor getan hat und dass er sich sogar dafür schämt. Höhnisch behauptet Andy, dass er dies von John nicht erwartet hat und fragt ihn, ob er sich an das letzte Mal erinnert, dass John ihn verprügelt hat, bis seine Knöchel geblutet haben, John antwortet, dass er sich tatsächlich daran erinnert - es war vor zehn Jahren, als er Andy beim Dealen erwischt hat. thumb|250px|left|Andy, nachdem er verprügelt wurde Andy erinnert ihn nun daran, dass dies der Zeitpunkt war, an dem John ihn überredet hat, Soldat zu werden. Er gibt zu, dass er wirklich versucht hat, den Pfad der Tugend einzuschlagen, dass es aber einfach nicht funktioniert hat. Er wirft Andy nun vor, dass es John immer nur um sich selbst gegangen ist und dass sein drogendealender Bruder ihm einfach nur peinlich war und ein schlechtes Licht auf ihn geworfen hat. John steitet die ab und behauptet, Andy immer geliebt zu haben. Er verrät Andy nun, dass Darhk Felicity Smoak schwer verletzt hat und fleht ihn an, ihm zu verraten, wo sich Darhk befindet. Andy murmelt daraufhin, dass Darhk oft von einem Ort namens Stonehaven geredet hat und als der erleichterte Diggle sich bedanken will, faucht Andy, dass er Johns Dank nicht will, dass sie nun quitt sind und John sich zum Teufel scheren kann. Nachdem Andys Hinweis tatsächlich etwas erbracht hat, kehrt Diggle zu dessen Zelle zurück. Er hat ein Kartenspiel mitgebracht, was einen neuen Meilenstein ihrer Beziehung signalisiert und die beiden beginnen, das Spiel zu spielen. Andy verbleibt aber nach wie vor in seiner Zeile. Als John Andy nach einiger Zeit Essen bringt, bemerkt Andy eine Schusswunde an seinem Arm. Als er sich danach erkundigt, weicht John der Frage aus. Daraufhin merkt Andy an, dass John ihm zwar viele Fragen stellt, er aber nie welche zurückstellen darf. John fragt daraufhin, was Andy wissen will, und als Andy fragt, wie es dazu kam, dass John nachts mit einem maskierten Rächer durch die Straßen zieht, entgegnet John, dass er und sein Partner der Stadt helfen und erinnert Andy daran, dass dies auch einst seine Aufgabe war. Erwerbung von Johns Vertrauen Als die Organisation Shadowspire in Star City zuschlägt, stürmt John wutentbrannt auf Andys Zelle zu und fragt fassungslos, mit wie vielen kriminellen Organisationen Andy eigentlich Kontakt hatte. Er konfrontiert ihn mit den Beweisen gegen Shadowspire, doch Andy behauptet, dass seine Verbindung zu Shadowspire nach seinem Militärdienst abbrach, da die Organisation nur aktive Militärs in ihren Reihen wünscht. Geschockt fragt sich John, warum er in Afghanistan nicht gemerkt hat, was Andy getan hat, doch Andy ruft, dass John immer nur gesehen hat, was er sehen wollte - er wollte unbedingt glauben, dass die Army Andy gebessert hat. Als John angewidert davonstürmen will, behauptet Andy, dass das Ganze aber auch etwas gutes haben kann - er weiß, wie Shadowspire operiert. Er behauptet, dass er davon ausgeht, dass Shadowspire den nächsten Freihafen als Basis nutzt und tatsächlich zieht Team Arrow los und untersucht den Ort. Wegen seiner Informationen über Shadowspire wird Andy nun sogar aus seiner Zelle befreit, wird aber unter Aufsicht ins A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier gebracht. Dort trifft er auf Johns Frau Lyla und begrüßt diese sarkastisch. Nachdem Andy bei A.R.G.U.S. in eine Zelle gesperrt wurde, tritt die A.R.G.U.S.-Direktorin Amanda Waller in den Raum und stellt sich vor. Sie will Andy zu seinem Wissen bezüglich Shadowspire befragen und will wissen, wie es Shadowspire gelungen ist, bereits drei A.R.G.U.S.-Agenten zu töten und eine Ladung Railguns zu stehlen. Andy behauptet, dass Shadowspire nicht wirklich hinter den Railguns her ist - sie legen eine falsche Fährte um A.R.G.U.S. wegen ihrer echten Ziele im Unklaren zu lassen. Nichtsdestotrotz startet A.R.G.U.S. eine Überwachungsaktion des Railgun-Transports. Andy verbleibt während der Mission in seiner Zelle und John bleibt ebenfalls bei A.R.G.U.S. Als er nervös vor der Zelle auf und abstapft, da er nicht bei seinem Team ist, welches den Railguntransport überwacht, behauptet Andy, dass John sich keine Sorgen machen wird, da sein Team nichts erleben wird - er ist sich sicher, dass Shadowspire den Transport nicht angreift. Andys These offenbart sich als wahr, da von Joyner angeführte die bewaffnete Shadowspire-Einheit stattdessen das A.R.G.U.S.-Hauptquartier stürmt. Lyla gelingt es noch, Live-Aufnahmen der Operationsbasis im Zellentrakt abzuspielen, damit Andy und John gewarnt sind. John versucht nun, sein Team zu erreichen, doch Andy behauptet, dass sie nicht warten können, bis Team Arrow erscheint und dass die beiden zusammen etwas unternehmen müssen um Shadowspire zu stoppen. Zwar will John das Risiko, Andy zu befreien, nicht eingehen, aber als Joyner Waller tötet und Lylas Leben bedroht, ändert er seine Meinung. Kurz darauf tauchen zwei Shadowspire-Wachen im Zellentrakt auf und Andy behauptet, dass es auch Zeit wurde, dass sie kommen um ihn rauszulassen. Als die Männer fragen, wer er ist, stellt Andy sich vor und behauptet, ein alter Freund ihres Kommandanten zu sein. Tatsächlich wird Andy in die Kommandozentrale gebracht, wo Joyner überrascht ist, ihn zu sehen. Joyner will wissen, was Andy bei A.R.G.U.S. macht und Andy behauptet, dass er von Waller wegen seiner Verbindung zu Shadowspire gepackt wurde. Süffisant verrät Andy Joyner auch, dass Lyla seine Schwägerin ist und dass sein Bruder John gerade vermutlich irgendwo in den Luftschächten sitzt. Er behauptet, dass John das ideale Druckmittel gegen Lyla ist und zufrieden befiehlt Joyner, die Schächte zu durchsuchen. Er behauptet aber auch, dass es wirklich eiskalt ist, den eigenen Bruder auszuliefern, worauf Andy erwidert, dass Joyner doch weiß, dass er und John sich nie wirklich verstanden haben. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wird John von zwei Shadowspire-Söldnern in die Kommandozentrale geschleppt und vor Joyner gebracht. Joyner droht nun, John zu erschießen, wenn Lyla ihm nicht die Rubikon-Codes aushändigt. Geschlagen erklärt sie sich bereit, dies zu tun und setzt sich an den Computer. Allerdings wird das System von außerhalb von Felicity Smoak blockiert, so dass Lyla nicht auf Rubikon zugreifen kann. Als Joyner daraufhin John erschießen wirll, wird er aber überraschen von Andy angegriffen und in einen Kampf verwickelt. Im selben Moment stürmt Team Arrow in den Raum und verwickelt die restlichen Shadowspire-Agenten in einen Kampf. Im Zuge des Kampfes gelingt es Andy, Joyner zu überwältigen und niederzuschlagen. Nachdem der Kampf beendet und Shadowspire geschlagen ist, beginnt John, seinem Bruder endlich wieder zu vertrauen. Darum lässt er ihn auch endlich aus dem Käfig, bringt ihn zu sich nach Hause und stellt ihm seine Tochter Sarah - Andys Nichte - vor. In den folgenden Wochen kann sich Andy durch fortwährende Kooperation, insbesondere im Fall H.I.V.E., das Vertrauen seines Bruders verdienen, wird dann aber von Malcolm Merlyn kontaktiert. Da Damien Darhk durch den Verlust seines Totems auch seine Magie verloren hat und nun im Gefängnis sitzt, sollen Malcolm und Andy ihm helfen, da der Rest von H.I.V.E. ihn fallen lassen hat. Verrat von Team Arrow Andy kehrt daraufhin zurück nach Hause, wo er sich von seinem Bruder eine Pistole leiht und offenbart, dass H.I.V.E. noch weiß, dass er am Leben ist. Er verrät, dass er von Malcolm konfrontiert wurde und dass es Spannungen zwischen H.I.V.E. und Darhk gibt. Genau wie geplant, schlägt John Team Arrow gegenüber vor, Darhks Plan vorerst mitzuspielen und Andy als Doppelagenten und Trumpfkarte zu verwenden. Oliver zweifelt aber an Andys Loyalität und Treue, kann ihn jedoch nicht offen beschuldigen, da er keinerlei Beweise hat; vor allem weil Andy die Gruppe dabei unterstützt, einen Raub von Raketen durch Malcolms Leute zu verhindern, und sie später auch zu Malcolm lockt. Bei dem Versuch, Malcolm in einer alten Kartonfabrik zu stoppen, geraden Andy und Oliver jedoch in eine Falle und Andy springt heldenhaft in die Schusslinie um Oliver zu retten. Dadurch kann er sich Johns entgültiges Vertrauen erwerben, ruft der besorgten Gruppe jedoch zu, dass sie sich nicht um ihn kümmern sollen sondern sofort nach Iron Heights ziehen müssen um zu verhindern, dass Malcolm Darhk den magischen Götzen bringt. Allerdings bringt John Andy zuerst nach Hause und flickt seine Wunden. Andy zeigt sich besorgt, dass Darhk schon wieder auf freiem Fuß und im Inbegriff seiner magischen Kräfte sein könnte, doch John offenbart ihm, dass sie zuvor einen Teil von dem Götzen abgeschlagen haben, so dass Darhk seine magischen Fähigkeiten selbst dann nicht zurückerhalten wird, wenn Malcolm ihm den gestohlenen Götzen übergibt. Während das Team nun loszieht um den Fundort von Malcolm oder Darhks Totem zu finden, bleiben Andy und Oliver in Johns Haus zurück. Andy nutzt die Gelegenheit um nach dem fehlenden Teil des Götzen zu suchen, wird aber kurz darauf von Oliver konfrontiert, der ihm nach wie vor misstraut. Oliver stellt Andy zur Rede und obwohl dieser behauptet, nur nach Wanzen gebraucht zu haben, packt Oliver ihn. Er behauptet drohend, dass Andy sie von Anfang an betrogen hat und dass sich Leute wie er nie ändern, doch bevor Andy sich zur Wehr setzen kann, stürmt John in den Raum und befiehlt Oliver geschockt mit vorgehaltener Waffe, seinen Bruder loszulassen und wirft ihn dann aus dem Haus. Als Darhk nur Stunden später einen Aufstand im Gefängnis anzettelt, macht sich Team Arrow auf den Weg dorthin um Darhk zu stoppen. Trotz Olivers Anweisungen nimmt John auch Andy mit, um das Team zu unterstützen. Oliver ist entgeistert, doch Andy verspricht, dass er Oliver davon überzeugen wird, dass dieser ihm vertrauen kann. Im Verlauf des Aufstands unterstützt Andy Team Arrow tatsächlich und bekämpft und besiegt einige von Darhks Handlangern, wird dann aber überwältigt, was Darhk ausnutzt um Andys Leben mit einer Pistole zu bedrohen. Auf Johns Geheiß senkt Team Arrow daraufhin die Waffen, was Andy sogleich ausnutzt, um Darhks das fehlende Teil seines Totems zu übergeben. Nachdem Darhk seine volle Macht zurückerlangt hat, sticht er Laurel aus Rache an ihrem Vater mit einem Pfeil nieder, bevor er mit Andy und seinen anderen Verbündeten flieht. Er begleitet Darhk und seine neuen Verbündeten in das H.I.V.E.-Lager, wo er mitansieht, wie Darhk seine verräterischen ehemaligen Kollegen mit Magie tötet und wieder die Kontrolle über H.I.V.E. übernimmt. Kampf mit seinem Bruder Einige Stunden später lockt Andy seinen Bruder, der seit dem Tod Laurels die Jagd auf ihn begonnen hat, in einem Lagerhaus in einen Hinterhalt und ein Feuergefecht entbrennt. Im Zuge des Gefechts kann Andy Diggle mit dem Tod Laurels provozieren, bevor er die Flucht ergreift. Er weiß, dass John ihn verfolgen wird und lockt ihn daher in eine weitere Falle, in der John in einem leerstehenden Gebäude von einem weiteren H.I.V.E.-Söldner niedergeschlagen wird. Nachdem John das Bewusstsein verloren hat, wird er von Andy an die Decke der Halle gehängt und mit einem Wassereimer geweckt. Hasserfüllt machen die beiden Brüder sich gegenseitig Vorwürfe, bis Andy schließlich beginnt, seinen Bruder zu foltern, um ihn auf die baldige Ankunft von Darhk selbst vorzubereiten. Nach der Folter soll John abtransportiert werden, aber er kann sich freireißen, die H.I.V.E-Söldner töten und auch seinen Bruder überwältigen. Er kettet Andy an ein Rohr an der Wand und richtet eine Pistole auf ihn. Andy rät ihm, abzudrücken und Laurel zu rächen, doch John entgegnet, dass er Andy nur verschont, um seine Menschlichkeit zu behalten. Mit diesen Worten lässt er den angeketteten Andy zurück - nicht ahnend, dass Andy sich absichtlich hat überrumpeln lassen und dass Ganze nur dem Ziel diente, John einen Peilsender anzubringen. Angekettet wird Andy einige Stunden später von Darhk gefunden und befreit, der ihm zu seiner erfolgreichen Vorstellung gratuliert. Durch den Peilsender wird H.I.V.E. geradewegs zu dem gepanzerten Truck geführt, in dem John und Lyla durch die Stadt gefahren werden. Andy führt den Trupp an, der mit dem Angriff auf dem Truck beauftragt ist, doch Darhk selbst stoppt den Truck mit Magie. Bevor er und sein Team bereit sind, rast John mit einem Motorrad und seiner Tochter Sara aus dem Truck heraus und fährt davon, damit Darhk Lylas Familie nicht gegen sie verwenden kann. Darhk befiehlt Andy und den restlichen Söldnern, die beiden zurückzuholen, bevor er sich dem Truck selbst widmet. Die Verfolgungsjagd endet schließlich in einem Industriegelände, in dem Andy und seine Begleiter kurz darauf von der überraschend auftauchenden Felicity überfahren werden. Da sich das Blatt gewendet hat, versucht Andy zu fliehen, doch John heftet sich an seine Fersen. Er kann Andy niederschlagen und zu Boden stoßen, zieht ihn dann jedoch wieder auf die Füße und hält ihm die Pistole ins Gesicht. Andy ist unbeeindruckt und behauptet, dass es nicht vorbei ist, da Darhk entkommen ist und auch er wieder entkommen wird. Gehässig behauptet er, dass er seine Familie nicht rund um die Uhr bewachen kann und dass Genesis kommen wird. Während Andy noch weiter provoziert, drückt John plötzlich ab und Andy kann nur noch mit geschocktem Blick zu Boden sacken, bevor er an der Schusswunde stirbt. Galerie AndyMilitär.png|Andy im Militärdienst AndyJohnMilitär.png|Die Gebrüder Diggle AndySchießtTaliban.png|Andy bekämpft die Taliban AndyBetäubt.png|John identifiziert Andy als H.I.V.E.-Söldner AndyAngriffsbefehl.png|Andy erteilt den Angriffsbefehl AndyAllesWahr.png|Andy bestätigt, dass die Gerüchte wahr sind AndySpottetBruder.png|Andy verspottet seinen Bruder AndyZelleFrustriert.png|Andy ist von seiner Lage frustriert AndyWirdBedankt.png|John bedankt sich bei Andy AndyTrifftFamilie.png|Andy trifft Johns Familie AndrewWirdRekrutiert.png|Malcolm kontaktiert Andy AndyAlsGeisel.png|Andy wird von H.I.V.E. überwältigt AndyDarhkOffenbarung.png|Andy verrät Team Arrow AndyEntführtBruder.png|Andy entführt seinen Bruder AndyPistoleGesicht.png|Andy glaubt nicht, dass John ihn töten wird AndyStirbt.png|Andy kann nicht fassen, dass John ihn erschossen hat Navigation en:Andrew Diggle Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:DC Comics-Schurke Kategorie:Arrowverse-Schurke Kategorie:Realverfilmungs-Schurke Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Geschwister Kategorie:Verbrecher Kategorie:Kriegstreiber Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Fanatiker Kategorie:Verräter Kategorie:Mörder Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Manipulativ Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Entführer Kategorie:Folterer Kategorie:Provokant Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Terrorist